


titan

by skvsolo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, cutesy domestic fluff, eames gets Arthur good, happy doggy goodness, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvsolo/pseuds/skvsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it's time you met my baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	titan

"I think it's time you met my baby."  
Arthur blinks once, looking up from the file in his hands, glasses perched on his nose. "Excuse me?"  
"My baby." Eames looks almost sheepish, grin on his face and a hand in his hair. "His name is Titan."  
Arthur takes his glasses and moves them to the top of his head, pen between his fingers. He's lived with Eames for about two weeks now, his few empty boxes on the lawn with the rest of the garbage. In that time he's seen neither aight nor hair of a child, let alone a baby.   
"He's coming home today. I just thought you should be ready."   
Arthur swallows hard, clears his throat. He knew there was a lot he didn't know about the forger, but, Jesus, that's something you tell someone you live with! "Your baby. Alright." He nods, and as if on cue the doorbell rings.   
"Speak of the Devil." Eames has a little hop in his step, and Arthur can tell he's excited. A son? Really? He can't even imagine- "There's my good boy!" The door opens and a dog the size of a horse nearly tackles Eames to the ground, tail wagging, jumping so his paws are on Eames shoulders. "That's my baby! Who's a good boy? Daddy missed you!"  
Well.   
At least it isn't a literal human child.   
Eames squares away what's left with the man behind the door before shutting it, leash wrapped across his palm.   
"Eames. Eames, that is the biggest dog I've ever seen." Arthur takes his glasses and the file, places them on the table where he had been working.   
"Yeah," Eames giggles, clearly beaming with pride. "Thinks he's a lap dog, though. Titan here is an English Mastiff."  
Arthur whistles, noting how the dog could easily knock Eames off his feet just by nudging at him for affection- that giant tongue hanging from his mouth while he panted in excitement.   
"Wanna pet him?"  
The point man blinks again before smiling softly, taking a step forward. "Can I?"  
"Well. We're all gonna be living together for at least some time. You two ought to get to know each other."  
Arthur laughs, walking forward and kneeling before the dog and giving his head a gentle stroke. Titan looks confused at first, glances up to Eames who's smiling, which seems to get him to warm up. "Hey, big guy."  
Arthur suddenly gets a face full of dog tongue. Slobber drips off his nose. Needless to say, Eames was too busy pissing himself laughing to join Arthur in the shower this time.


End file.
